I do What?
by BlackGold Ficcies Inc
Summary: [Marchen Awakens Romance] Alviss has a strange dream... AlvissXNanashi ficlet Reposted


I do..What? 

Disclaimer: I don't own MAR heaven, okay?

Author: BlackGold Ficcies Inc.(Angie only.)

Rating: K+

Summary: Marchen Awakens Romance Alviss has a strange dream... AlvissXNanashi drabble

Warnings: Shonen-ai, cross-dressing...this is pretty tame compared to what I usually write.

Pairings: AlvissXNanashi

Reposted, cos FF. net screwed up the format.

Okay, when I decided to write this, it was 11 p.m. at night, I was avoiding doing a sociology assignment, and rewatching episode 22. When I saw Nanashi with his pretty flower crown, my sister and I were commenting on how all he needed was a veil and dress, and he'd be a bride. (Then we wondered if Nanashi would really be the woman in that relationship)

This has a sequel! Just One, go check it out! But now, I want to write a threequel...hmmm...

* * *

I Do... What?

* * *

It was a peaceful night (Well, as peaceful as nights got during the War Games.) when Alviss went to bed. 

Oh no, things didn't get weird until he woke and found himself in a quite unfamiliar setting. He looked around him to see various members of the Chess no Koma sitting alongside Ginta, Jack, Snow, Dorothy, Edward, Alan, Gaira, and even Danna sitting in white wooden benches in formal clothing.

He should have been thinking: Danna's alive! Hooray! But at the moment it seemed quite natural that he be there.

No, instead he wondered what was going on. There was an aisle between two separate rows of benches, and the row opposite the one Team MAR was sitting in was occupied by most of Nanashi's gang, Luberia.

Speaking of, where was Nanashi anyway? And...why was everyone sniffling and looking so happy for him?

Just then, a rendition of the Bridal March started up, and a figure wearing a beautiful white dress, a flower crown holding a veil up upon their head, and holding a bouquet proceeded up the aisle.

By the time they had reached him, Alviss had figured it out. He was getting **_married_**. But to who escaped him at the moment. They had long blonde hair kind of like Nanashi's….

And then it hit him. '_Oh my god, Nanashi isn't in the audience because he's the **bride**! What?_' The last word echoed through poor Alviss' head.

He was startled out of his shocked musings by Pozan's voice asking for someone to give the bride away.

That's right! Nanashi didn't have parents! No one could give him to Alviss…But much to his dismay, Galian stood up to lift the veil away, and Nanashi's grinning face was revealed to him.

Alviss then found himself being asked if he would honor and protect his new spouse, be with him through health and through sickness, and all the like.

And then the scariest thing of all happened. Alviss automatically said "I do", while his brain was screaming at him, trying to add in letters and punctuation to his statement.

Specifically an N, an apostrophe, a T, and an exclamation point.

But he stayed quiet while Nanashi--_of course_--agreed to the same circumstances that Alviss had.

Pozan asked for any objections, and the distressed groom mentally begged for help. But no one, not even his wonderful Danna-sama stood up and gave reason why he shouldn't marry Nanashi.

And so, Alviss was given permission to kiss his wife, and leaned in to do so. Their lips were barely meeting, but everyone cheered anyway, Nanashi then broke the kiss winked at Alviss before turning to throw his bouquet to the audience, where Snow, Dorothy, Pano, and Shaton cat-fought over it. (Literally in Shaton's case.)

And then, just as Alviss was being dragged away for the honeymoon, he must have blacked out, because the next thing he knew, he was sitting in his room in Regenrave Castle.

A dream. It was just a dream. Alviss felt like celebrating.

He would have gone back to bed, or maybe wandered outside for some fresh air, only now he had something else on his mind:

_'Are Nanashi's lips really that soft?'_

* * *

I'm sorry if the wedding sequence seemed a little odd. I've never been to one. 

...Well? You like?


End file.
